


I Wanna Go Home Too

by aria_oneiro



Category: Honkai Impact 3 (Video Game), 崩坏3rd | Honkai Impact 3rd (Video Game)
Genre: Begging, Drabble, Female!Captain, Gen, I was bored okay, One-Shot, also captain had a good view down there, hi3, honkai impact 3 - Freeform, i wanted to write something, kingdom wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 06:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19245808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aria_oneiro/pseuds/aria_oneiro
Summary: Our hopeless Captain makes one last offer to the Arch Imperator: anything.





	I Wanna Go Home Too

“W-Wait! Fu Hua, please…”

“It’s ‘My Arch Imperator’ to you, Captain.”

“I-I’ll do anything, M-My A-Arch Imperator…” she begged, “just let me go home with you, please…”

A glint sparked in the Arch Imperator’s eyes. She knelt down to the helpless girl, she who claimed to be a “Captain”.

Her fingers trickled along her lips, her hair, her clothed back. “‘Anything’, you say?” her lips repeated.

“A-Anything! Just...let me go home with you…” she cried, eyes burning with desperation and tears.

“Then perish.”

**Author's Note:**

> lmao sorry there wasn’t porn


End file.
